Troubles made by pros
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Since the Pharaoh's return 2 month ago, he started to live a normal life with his sister Mana, Yugi and all his friend! He was in Domino city's school. They all were ready to live without problems... But two news classmates wants to make troubles... A request from a Guest that wanted to read the english version of my french fanfic (Btw sorry for english mistakes i'm from france...)


Hey everybody. This is my first english fiction. I'm in reality french, so apologies for mistakes.

This is a request from a Guest who ask me to translate..

Precisions:

-Yami Yugi and Yugi have their own body. Bakura and Marik don't have their millenium objects, Ishizu have them

\- Atem is in Muto's family and Mana went to the Hayashi host family. The Pharaoh didn't want some rumors like « Mana and Yugi are brothers and sisters» he prefered that Yugi be his brother. It's more realistic

\- Mai repeat second year class

\- There are Japan suffix

I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

« Please brooo give me some ! a young egyptian girl said to his brother just in front of her./p

\- Mana ! You're such a pain ! her bro gets mad.

\- Please Ateeeem! It's a bento made by Yugi-kun's mom! They are soooooo good! I want to taste it.

\- Okay. Taste it... Atem abandonned with doing a big sigh.

\- COOOOL! THANKSH A LOT IT'SH DELICHHHHIOUS! Mana exclaimed with eating the whole bento and

\- MANA YOU'LL PAY ME THAT!

\- Ahhh men stop yelling my ears're gonna explose. a blond-haired man complained with scratching his ears.

\- You aren't better Jounouchi. You are always fighting with Honda... Yugi smiled.

\- I don't have time to fight with a damn fucking asshole like him. Honda laughed.

\- 'am gonna pulverize you...»

 _Then, a long dispute started. A long useless dispute..._

« The school started two months ago and i'm already fedding up!» a brune-haired girl said behind them.

 _It was Anzu Masaki, a girl in the same class, and their friend too. She's, according to Yugi and Atem, beautiful, smart, pretty good in dance..._

« Sorry to say that, the dancer said, but you all look stupid.

\- Ha ha so funny Anzu-chan, what do you look then? You're always talking about guys with your weird friends!

\- I confirm what Jounouchi just said! Mana laughed with finishing the bento.

\- Mana, you look like a baby how you're eating. It's so dirty. Anzu said disgusted. She turned around and she approached Mai and Miho.

\- What do you think you are stupid dancer... Mana insulted with the whole bento in her mouth, which the half of the bento went to Yami's face.

\- For Anzu Masaki? Yugi sneered.

\- She isn't from our group, why is she talking to us?

\- She is from our group, stupid sister. Atem said with cleaning his face with a sudden gesture.

\- Really? the egyptian girl asked.

\- Yeah... Yugi answered. Before then you.» he added with looking at Anzu.

 _At the beginning, Jounouchi and Honda were looking at the young Yugi without saying anything. But when they looked at each other, they started to explode and to laugh. That thing made Yugi blench._

« What the heck?! he exclaimed.

\- YUGI LOVES HEEEEEER LOVE IS IN THE AIR! the two wild-eyed sang with jumping on him.

\- DON'T TOUCH AT HIM!» a girly voice said.

 _There was no doubts. It was Rebecca Hopkins, named as "tornado" or "blond whirlwind" if you want. She came like a rocket and separated the three guys._

« Aren't you bored of annoying my poor Yugi? she asked, angry.

\- Are you serious? You are the first who annoy him... the Pharaoh said with a drop of water on his face.

\- Why are you here, shit of minimoys? Mana asked.

\- I didn't talk to you stupid egyptian... Ah ! It is true that i am not in this school. I just wanted to see my lovely Yugi so i jumped the school's gate. she explained with kissing Yugi's left cheek and hugging him.

\- Ugh... She's... choking me... this last one said.

\- What did you say? Jounouchi asked.

\- SHE'S CHOKING ME HELP MEEEEE! the Pharaoh's aibou insisted.

\- Really? Sorry for you Yug'

\- Hey guys did you know that there will be two news in your class? Rebecca informed.

\- How do you know that Rebecca-chin? Yami asked very curiously.

\- I have seen two boys that i have never seen before in this damn school. I asked them in which class they are, and they said A-class and that they'll join you at 2 pm. the blond girl retorts.

\- I hope that they are much beautiful than Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun. Mai laughed when she said that.

\- I don't know why but i think that i have seen their face somewhere... Rebecca remembered.

\- Pff really? Atem whispered with separating Jounouchi and Honda from Mai.

\- Yep!» the tornado confirmed.

* * *

2 **pm...**

« Here are your news classmates: Bakura Ryoū and Malik Ishūtaru. I hope you'll be nice with them. the professor started.

\- « I have seen their face somewhere...» really Rebecca-chin... Atem though.

\- Bakura was here before right? Mai asked to Anzu.

\- Yeah but he left the school the last year. this last one answered.

\- Oh.

\- So there are two tables free. One with Miho and another one alone» the professor explained.

 _After that, Bakura went next to Miho, and Malik was alone._

« Hey forever alone! Mana exclaimed to Malik when she turned around. (He was behind her)

\- You here? Mana-chin? Malik asked.

\- Yup i wanted to stay with my bro. And he's very happy that i joined him!

\- Ho ho i don't think so... the Pharaoh laughed.

\- And by the way, i told a hundred of times that i wanted you to call me Mana-SAMA!

\- Mana-sama?! I ll prefer die ! the egyptian boy said.

\- Okay. If i have 90 or over in my test, you'll call me Mana-sama. If not, i'll call you Malik-sama and you ll call me newbie!

\- Understood. Let's do that! Malik tried to close.

\- Or do you prefer senpai?

\- Yuk ! No thanks it's too much for me...

\- Okay, no problem. I'll call you Malik-sama then...

\- Okey newbie.

\- Shut up!» Mana exclaimed.

 _This egyptian girl puts her legs on the table, like a boss in his desk._

« Masaki-san it was an excellent work and maybe the better to read. the literature professor congratulated.

\- Thanks sensei. Anzu smiled.

\- What a weird girl... Bakura mocked.

\- Anzu is a nice girl, it's bad to insult her. Miho noticed.

\- What the fuck do you want little girl?

\- Muto it's pathetic, always pathetic. the old woman dispaired.

\- 34 only...? the bad student complained.

\- Jounouchi no comment... Muto-kun Atem really good job. Here is the best score. Congrats.

\- Thank you sensei. the Pharaoh said without feelings.

\- And we kept the best for the end...

\- I know, i know, i'm the 3rd or 2nd don't need to tell me... the girl flattered.

\- Mana-san you just... you have beatten Jounouchi's world record. Congrats to you. the prof chuckled with putting her paper on the table

\- WHAT THE FZHISVARZAVSISDJ IS IT A JOKE?! ONLY 2? the flatterer yelled and stand up. Her chair fell to the floor. I LEARNED MY LESSON DURING THE FULL NIGHT!

\- the last i slept in Hayashi's house. Sorry poor girl, you were snoring. Yami laughed.

\- Mana is a pig. Mixed to a snorlax. You know the big Pokemon...

\- You're right Bakura. the Pharaoh confirmed. And she is a bento thief

\- FUCK YOU BOTH FUCKING EGYPTIANS! Mana yelled and gets mad.

\- Hey newbie. What's your score? -2/100?

\- Shut up Malik-sama or i'm gonna explode your fucking face... the egyptian girl made a fist

\- MANA! GO OUT IMMEDIATELY! the old woman growled.

\- Ok ok. the offender spat without turning the head to look at her bro and the 2 news.

\- Oh gosh... Jounouchi is better then her... How it can be? Anzu asked to herself.

\- Why is she like that now? She was pretty quiet before. Bakura noticed.

\- She want to be the queen of this school i guess. Miho shily answered.

\- Good supposiftion.»

 _Bakura threw a paper pellet on Malik's face._

« Goal! the white-haired laughed.

\- What the fuck is this?! Malik exclaimed.

\- Shut up and read inside.»

 _When he has done to read, a big strange demoniac smile appeared on the egyptian's face..._

 _« We are going to rot their lives... Let's have fun!»_

 _Something that didn't escape the Pharaoh and his watchful eye..._

* * *

I hope you liked ! And sorry again for english mistakes there are so many...


End file.
